


one never knows

by foundCarcosa



Series: 'Unforgivable Kinks' [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Consensual Kink, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foundCarcosa/pseuds/foundCarcosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts small, and Elijah Hawke thinks nothing of it at the time... until it grows into an obsession. Luckily, Anders isn't shying away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one never knows

They drank, they got drunk, and they stumbled home. Just like any other night, especially when Elijah didn’t have to be at the Viscount’s Keep or the Gallows first thing in the morning.

They paused in a shadow-choked alley to press their flushed, overeager bodies together, Eli nuzzling into the salt-and-lyrium taste at Anders’ neck, Anders chuckling throatily and gripping Eli’s shoulders as he rolled his hips.

"Oh, fuck," Anders groaned, and then, "… oh, _fuck._ Wait.”

Eli raised his head, making a questioning sound in the back of his throat.

Anders flushed sheepishly. “I… forgot to piss before we left, is all.”

"Well, we are in an alley,” Elijah pointed out, full lips quirking in amusement.

When Anders unlaced and aimed his cock at the wall, Eli stood behind him, half-hard and dizzy with lust, kissed his shoulder, slid his arms around the mage’s chest. Anders groaned and shuddered with relief as he pissed.  
Eli, pressed against him, shuddered too.

—

Eli would be at his desk, scribbling out a letter, and suddenly there it would be, a vivid image at the front of his mind — Anders, in the alley, with his head thrown back against Eli’s shoulder.

Later, the images got more perverse, and Eli started to wonder about himself. He’d imagine the splash against his leg, imagine squeezing Anders’ cock and feeling it spill over his fingers, and when the images faded he’d be rock-hard and annoyed.

Once, Anders walked in on him staring dismally at his distended crotch and smirked. “Thinking about me, love?”

"Always," Eli murmured, but didn’t say anything further.

—

He waited until they were flushed with intoxication again, this time at home.  
Anders got up and swayed slightly, putting his hand against the wall to help him keep his balance. “Nature calls,” he tossed back over his shoulder at Eli, grinning drowsily.

It took a moment for the statement to register, but before he knew it, Elijah was up off the divan and nudging Anders away from the archway.

"Hm? What are you doing?" Anders asked, his brow furrowed, but Eli just shushed him and grinned, kissing him, pushing him back against the wall. Through thin fabric, he can feel the mage’s cock twitch encouragingly.

"Wait… Eli…" Anders tried to squirm away, still intent on his mission, but Eli kept him pinned, slipping his hand between them to squeeze Anders’ crotch, kneading the slowly stiffening flesh.  
The mage gasped, hips jerking.  
 _”Eli,”_ he whined, thighs trembling. Elijah could feel the tension in his gut, his legs; the need to go warring with the warm flush of pleasure. Hands slipped around him, gripping his back, pulling him closer for a quick moment before coming to their senses and trying to push him away again.

"Elijah, _honestly,_ ” Anders protested, with a breathless little laugh, “I can’t hold it—”  
"That’s okay," Eli replied, muffled against his neck.

There was a tense silence, and then Anders said, _“Really,”_ in that voice that sounded like a coyly raised eyebrow, and Eli squeezed him again, and Anders shuddered and whimpered and pushed into his hand.

He tried to hold it, muscles tensing and legs shaking, and Eli pressed harder against him, nuzzling him, raking nails along his skin until he trembled and twitched, and he gasped and whined and whispered _“ohMakerpleasenonononnnnnohMaker"_ and just when Elijah thought he’d come from the anticipation alone, Anders’ breath hitched and wetness bloomed against Eli’s hand.

 _“Fuck,”_ Anders breathed, sagging, and then it came in a rush.  
Elijah, dizzy and aching, moved his hand around to grip Anders’ hip, pushing his own crotch against the mage’s, feeling it soak into his clothing, warm spreading wetness that felt _wrong_ and _thrilling_ and suddenly he was coming, hands clutching and hips bucking…

Anders sobbed in relief and embarrassment, squeezing his eyes shut, but his lover was ecstatic, drunken and ecstatic, and Anders could feel a seed being planted in his hazy mind.

—

They weren’t drunk this time.  
Elijah had guzzled water as soon as they came in from the Kirkwall heat, and within the hour he was making for the chamber pot.

"Hey," Anders whispered, pulling him back from the doorway, and Eli looked back in surprise, and then slowly grinned.


End file.
